Karaoke Night
by Rhi
Summary: Daniel Jackson gets drunk, gets on stage and gets his groove on! It's just another Karaoke Night for SG-1!


**Karaoke Night**

****

Daniel was drunk. He only got up there on that stage because he was drunk. Well, that and Jack O'Neill egging him on. Plus Carter laughing at him didn't really help much. So he got up there, on that stage...took the microphone...saw all the expectant (mostly drunk) faces of the audience, and selected his song.

Daniel couldn't sing. He knew that. He had known it since he was a small child in his school musical and had gotten boo'ed off the stage. Daniel Jackson had many talents, but singing was definitely _not_ one of them.

But he was drunk. Extremely drunk. So drunk, a couple of times he'd insisted that Carter was General Hammond in disguise. She'd probably be angry at him about that in the morning.

Daniel cleared his throat. The microphone shrilled. People muttered and glanced at eachother, smirking.

"I'd just like to thank a few people, if it weren't for them I wouldn't be here," Daniel slurred into the mic, grinning and waving frantically to the other members of SG-1, seated way at the back. Teal'c wore his usual stony-faced frown and a beanie pulled over the gold emblem on his forehead; Jack was looking bored, and Carter grinned and waved back, cheering and hooting.

This sight perked Daniel up considerably. He smiled lopsidedly and drew himself up. "My friends, Jack, Teal'c, and Sam. Give it up for them!" He pointed to their table. The members of SG-1's expressions changed from boredom, jubilation and blankness to embarassment as everyone clapped and cheered for them.

Then Daniel began his song.

"Spinning around, ooh-ooh..." His voice broke on the first line. This wasn't a good sign, but Daniel didn't notice - he was drunk!

"I'm spinning around  
Move out of my way  
I know you're feelin' me 'cuz you like it like this  
I'm breakin' it down  
I'm not the same  
I know you're feelin' me 'cuz you like it like this !"

Daniel's voice soared, Daniel's voice dipped. It was like a bird. A beautiful, wild bird being buffeted endlessly by a strong wind.

"_Clearin' this house out of joy that I borrowed  
From back in the day  
Threw away my old clothes  
Got myself a better wardrobe  
I got something to say!"_

Some people clapped and cheered. Others boo'ed and hissed. A couple of bras landed on the stage, but Daniel didn't notice; so wrapped up in his song was he.

Back at his table, Jack O'Neill put his head in his hands. "Oh, for crying out loud..."

"_I'm through with the past  
Ain't no point in looking back  
The future will be  
And did I forget to mention that I found a new direction  
And it leads back to me_?"

Daniel was really enjoying himself now. He was hopping around the stage, singing his heart out, peering through his glasses at the screen with the scrolling lyrics on it. His face was flushed and happy. It had been a long time since he felt like this.

"Mistakes that I made givin' me the strength  
To really believe  
And no matter how I take it  
There's no way I'm gonna fake it 'cuz it's gotta be real!"

Daniel did a little twirl, almost slipping on his own feet and falling off the stage. He managed to regain his footing, and even though he'd missed the chorus of the song he went on belting his lungs out for the next verse.

_"I've got nothin' left to hide  
No reason left to fight  
'Cuz the truth's given me a new freedom inside  
Gettin' rid of my desire  
Do you like what you see?"_

There were tears in his eyes. This was one of his favourite songs; it touched him and roused in him long-buried emotions. He could see Carter singing along at their table, and he waved to her happily. She was such a good friend to him!

_"I'm spinning around  
Move out of my way  
I know you're feelin' me 'cuz you like it like this  
I'm breakin' it down  
I'm not the same  
I know you're feelin' me 'cuz you like it like this!"_

Daniel saw Jack, with his head in his hands. He frowned slightly and called out. "Jack! _I'm spinning around!_" He did another twirl. The audience laughed and clapped - they'd gotten over the hideousness of Daniel's voice and were enjoying the comic factor more than anything else. Of course, Daniel was quite encouraged by this and raised his voice another octave.

"_Ooh-oh baby, baby, baby  
You know you like it like this  
Ooh-oh baby, baby, baby  
You know you like it like this  
Ooh-oh baby, baby, baby!"_

__

Daniel blew a kiss to Teal'c, who frowned beneath his beanie.

_"Oh, I'm not the same  
You like it like this  
Ooh-oh..."_

His voice wavered on the last note, but the audience clapped, cheered and whistled anyway. Daniel disembarked from the stage and by the time he'd gotten back to his table, he had half-a-dozen napkins scribbled with various ladies' phone numbers stuffed into his clothing - plus quite a few articles of underwear, too.

"Well, guys?" Daniel said when he reached their table. "What did you think?" He picked up a half-empty bottle of beer and downed it.

  
"That was mine, Daniel," Jack said peevishly.

"Oh, sorry."

"You did good, Daniel," said Carter as Daniel looked rather nervous. Behind them, a middle-aged woman got on stage and started singing Cher (badly). "Really good."

"Ah, good!" Daniel beamed, his face red and flushed. Then he fell over.

Teal'c caught him. "Shall I drive, Colonel O'Neill?"

Jack stood up, rubbing his face. He sighed heavily, looking to the unconscious Daniel. "Yeah, T. You'd better."

As they were walking (or, in Daniel's case, being dragged) out to the car, Jack muttered to himself.

"I'm never suggesting a karaoke night again."

_Song is Kylie Minogue's "Spinning Around", for all those who don't know and wondered. =P_


End file.
